


vid: untitled (Moving Shadows)

by lacksdiscipline



Category: Salem's Lot (TV 1979)
Genre: Creepy, Fanvids, Gen, Vampires, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet, rocking chairs, vid-lite, vimeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksdiscipline/pseuds/lacksdiscipline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocking chairs can be creepy... Vampires even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vid: untitled (Moving Shadows)

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around in Premiere preparing some clips to gif the Mike Ryerson rocking chair scene but this happened instead.

music: Moving Shadows by Two Steps From Hell

password = mike

[untitled](http://vimeo.com/79054099) from [isis klaed](http://vimeo.com/user22565686) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
